bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Harbringers
| kanji = まえぶれ | romanji = | leader(s) = Desolus | founder(s)= Katsumi Scarlet | headquarters = *Katsumi's Fortress | affiliation = Reikon Kyuuban | purpose = Serve Katsumi }} (まえぶれ, Maebure) were a group of six ancient yet powerful Elders who served the Queen Mother for nearly a millennia. They were considered to be the utmost elite of Reikon Kyuuban Society and as such, were highly regarded with fear and awe by their compatriots. Due to their highly advanced age, the Harbringers' powers had developed to an advanced stage that they were routinely regulated to the roles of Prophets, Generals, and Councilors respectively. The Harbringers were the most fanatical and loyal of Katsumi's followers, having been in existence since the beginning of their species' creation. They served the Queen Mother alone and answered to no one. They were unable to be corrupted or turned against Katsumi; she had bound them to eternal servitude in an unsaid ritual. Even the other Elders had no control or authority over their activities. Instead, the Harbringers held absolute authority over their other brethren, only being second to Katsumi. History Origins During Katsumi's search Appearance The Harbringers were clad in blood-red robes accented with black clothing and golden armour chest plates and pauldrons. Each Harbringer customized the outfits to their choosing, meant to distinguish themselves from each other and showcase the group's awe-inspiring power and authority. The most noticeable part of the Harbringer's attire were their helmets. Each had been forged with a special metallic alloy that bore the capability to absorb and redirect spiritual energy. The helmets utilized a darkened visor and usually concealed their faces at all times, as a means to hide the Elders' identities and protect them from the sunlight. Members Desolus Malificus Genoa Calypso Armas Tyrannus Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Considered as one of the oldest groups of Reikon Kyuuban Society, the Harbringers possessed an overwhelming and monstrous amount of spirit power capable of stopping anything in its tracks without much exertion. As a result, they were undoubtedly believed to be one of the select few who could dare challenge Katsumi in open combat. Psychokinetics: Weaknesses Although the Harbringers were considered to be one of Katsumi's greatest servants, they possessed a number of weaknesses that had the potential to cause immense harm to their body. Their most feared enemy was sunlight or light energy itself. Centuries of seclusion and hibernation had caused the Harbringers to develop a sensitivity to light energy and an aversion to sunlight. Certain Elders such as Isshuku, Kain Daisuke, and Jiro Kamiko bore the strength and resolve to face the everlasting Harbringers and hope to defeat them in singular combat. But when placed together or facing Desolus single-handedly, it would take a large amount of skill or some knowledge of their weaknesses to overcome them. Notes Trivia The Harbringers' names were derived from words associated with disaster. *''Desolus -> Desolation'' *''Malificus -> Malice'' *''Genoa -> Genocide'' *''Calypso -> Calamity'' *''Armas -> Armageddon'' *''Tyrannus -> Tyranny'' Behind the Scenes *The image and naming convention was inspired by the Dread Masters, a similar group of individuals who served the Sith Emperor. *The Harbringers were noted to quite similar to the Nazgûls, a group of 9 servants eternally bound to the Dark Lord Sauron. *A similar group of individuals were established several decades after the Harbringers' formation. They were the Thirteen Dracula. These two groups often stood at odds with each other but greatly respected one another. While the Harbringers were considered to as Katsumi's Council, the Dracula would been seen as the Generals. Related Articles *''Reikon Kyuuban'' *''Blood War'' *''Thirteen Dracula'' Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Elders Category:Elder Category:Reikon Kyuuban Elder Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Female Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Deceased Category:Reikon Kyuuban